Your'e My Rib
by Clvrmonds
Summary: Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun menjadi pelengkap tulang rusuknya selamanya. EXO BaekYeol.


**Title : You're my Rib**

**Author : Clvrmonds**

**Cast : BaekYeol**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to their self and GOD! But story is mine!**

**Happy fun for reading **٩**(͡**๏**̮͡**๏**)**۶**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Channie.. bangun. Ini sudah pagi." Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang kan badan Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya. Chanyeol hanya menggeliatkan badannya.

"Channie… Bangun." Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, membuka matanya. Selalu wajah ini dengan senyum lembutnya yang selalu menghiasi pagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekki, ini masih pagi, kenapa kau membangunkan ku sepagi ini hm?"

"Ini sudah siang Channie. Lagian apa kau tidak kerja? Bos mu akan marah-marah kalau kau terlambat hari ini."

"Baekki, aku mengambil cuti untuk hari ini saja. Suho hyung tidak akan marah kok karena hari ini dia juga pasti akan sibuk dengan pacarnya yang baru itu."

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama. Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan makhluk semanis Baekhyun dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol dan menemani hari-hari Chanyeol selama 4 tahun ini.

"Chan..Channie. kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedekapannya sehingga tubuh Baekhyun menindih tubuh Chanyeol.

"C-ch-channie kau mau apa?" Baekhyun gelagapan,

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai,

"Morning Kiss untukku mana?"

"A-aaku tidak bisa melakukannya Channie. Aku sedang pilek, nanti kau tertular."

"Tidak apa, aku menyayangimu. Jadi jika kau sakit, aku juga harus sakit, kalau bisa aku saja yang sakit asalkan kau tetap sehat."

"Aniyo, sudahlah Channie cepat mandi. Aku akan buatkan sarapan."

Baekhyun yang berniat pergi menghindari Chanyeol segera di tahan oleh kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"Berikan Morning Kiss ku baru aku akan mandi." Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

Baekhyun ragu, Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan…

CUP!

Hanya sekilas,lalu Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan mengambilkan Chanyeol handuk untuk mandi,

"Mandilah Channie, aku akan segera membuatkan mu sarapan." Baekhyun menyiapkan baju untuk Chanyeol.

"kenapa hanya di kecup?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku kan sudah bilang, aku sedang pilek dan aku tidak mau kau tertular Channie."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju dapur untuk memasak.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak nya pada Baekhyun. Ia terlalu mencintai nya, untuk menolak perkataan Baekhyun saja tidak bisa.

Ia membuka sedikit laci lemari dan memandangi sebuah benda yang akan mengikat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup mati nya. Tekad nya sudah bulat, hari ini harus menjadi hari untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia menutup kembali laci dan menuju kamar mandi.

~O.O~

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan sarapan, Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi dan bersiap untuk sarapan melihat sejenak Baekhyun yang memakai celemek warna pink dan sambil mondar-mandir dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Merasa dipandangi, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"ada apa Chan? Kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu?"

"tidak apa, hanya memandangi mu.."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya malas.

"apa kau tidak bosan melihat ku terus?"

"tidak-akan-pernah-bosan." Chanyeol menekan kan setiap kata.

"Dan juga.. kau terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga dengan memakai celemek itu."

Baekhyun tersipu dan merasa pipinya memansa, ia segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan Chanyeol dan bersiap juga untuk sarapan.

"Channie, kau rapi sekali? Memangnya mau kemana? Kau cuti kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang sangat rapi dan juga.. tampan.

"aku ingin kencan hari ini."

"MWO? Dengan siapa? Kau berselingkuh ya Channie?!" mata Baekhyun memanas, mana mungkin Channie nya berselingkuh, ia bilang bahwa ia mau berkencan tetapi Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tidak mengajak nya sama sekali, lalu dengan siapa ia mau berkencan?

"Baek-Baekki-ah, jangan menangis. Aku kan mau berkencan dengan mu, memang nya pacar ku siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?" Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Jadi Channie mau berkencan denganku?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"iyadong chagi.. dengan siapa lagi? Dan aku tidak pernah selingkuh baby.."

"memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"kau ingin kemana?"

"emm..Lotte World boleh tidak?" tanya Baekhyun

"baiklah kita kesana yaa, hari ini harus menjadi milik kita berdua :D" ucap Chanyeol dengan sumringah nya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis memandang tingkah kekasihnya yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya yang terkadang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"baiklah kita sarapan dulu."

~O.O~

"Wooaah Channie aku ingin masuk kesitu.."

"Channie lihat badutnya lucu.."

"Channie aku ingin itu.."

"Channie aku ingin naik wahana itu…"

"Channie aku ingin beli itu…

"Channie…"

"Channie…"

"Channie…"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun terlihat senang sekali saat memasuki wilayah yang penuh wahana ini, senyum selalu terpampang di wajah manisnya ini. Dan Baekhyun tak akan pernah berhenti dari 1 wahana sampai ia merasa bosan. Dan berpindah ke wahana lainnya hingga setiap wahana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa menaiki sampai 3 kali bahkan 5 kali.

Chanyeol mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bangku yang tersedia di sekitar wahana roller coster, baru saja ia menaikinya untuk yang ke-tiga kalinya karena Baekhyun yang meminta untuk menaiki wahana tersebut 3 kali.

Lelah? Sudah jelas, tapi ia tidak merasa terbebani, sesekali membuat pacarnya bahagia tidak apa kan? Lagipula, Baekhyun selalu kesepian setiap harinya , ketika Chanyeol bekerja, Baekhyun sendirian di apartment sampai menunggu Chanyeol pulang dari bekerja. Begitulah keseharian Baekhyun yang mungkin sangat membosankan, maka itulah salah satu alasan Chanyeol mengambil cuti hari ini untuk mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan.

~O.O~

Setelah sore menjelang malam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang dari tempat wahana tersebut, sebenarnya Baekhyun belum mau pulang tetapi Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk segera pulang dan menuju tempat selanjutnya.

"Channie, kau tahu aku sangat gemas dengan badut donal bebek tadi."

"kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu, Channie apa kau tahu, aku paling senang saat masuk wahana 3 Dimensi disitu aku bisa merasakan ikan-ikannya sangat dekat dengan ku dan aku merasa berada di bawah laut nyata." Baekhyun berceloteh dengan riangnya. Chanyeol hanya diam saja, bukan tidak mau mendengarkan Baekhyun tapi pikirannya sedang kalut dan jantungnya benar-benar berdetak 2x lebih cepat.

"Channie.."

Hening.

"Channie.."

"Channie, kau tidak mendengarkan ku?" ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"a-ah mianhe Baekki-ah. Aku mendengarkan mu kok, hanya saja aku focus menyetir. Hehe mianhe~"

"ah ne. ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana lagi Channie?" antusias Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, Baekhyun semangat sekali hari ini. Seolah-olah namja disampingnya ini tidak pernah merasa lelah.

"kau tidak lelah baekki-ah? Kau masih semangat?"

"tentu dong Channie, kita kan jarang sekali sekarang kencan sejak kau bekerja. Mangkanya aku senang sekali aku bisa jalan-jalan sekalian berkencan denganmu." Baekhyun mengembangkan bibirnya.

"haha, iya iya. Kita ke menara Seoul ya? Kau mau?"

"mau dong Channie! Aku sudah lama tidak kesitu, terakhir kita kesitu kan 1 tahun yang lalu."

"hehe iya."

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, ia segera menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju menara. Sungguh saat ini jantung Chanyeol tidak bisa diajak kompromi sama sekali. Ia sangat deg-degan.

"woaah indah sekali Channie.."

"iya seindah dirimu.."

Blussh! Baekhyun sudah sangat sering mendengar rayuan gombal Chanyeol hanya saja, setiap ia mendengar pujian atau rayuan yang di lontarkan Chanyeol entah kenapa ia selalu merasa merona dan malu.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di atas menara Seoul, kedua nya memandang takjub suasana Seoul dari atas sana. Chanyeol terlihat gugup, tangannya panas dingin. Ia mencoba meraih sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Kotak. Ya, lebih tepatnya kotak cincin.

"Baekki.."

"Ne, Channie? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bertekuk lutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Dan menyodorkan kotak cincin itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Channie, ini apa?"

"Byun Baekhyun, terima kasih telah setia menemani ku selama 4 tahun ini, aku tahu aku bukan namja yang romantis yang seperti kau inginkan. Maafkan aku, yang selalu membuat bosan hanya karena menunggu ku pulang bekerja dan meninggalkan mu sendirian di rumah. Maafkan semua kesalahan yang pernah aku buat. Maaf Baekhyun, Maaf…" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Channie…"

"Byun Baekhyun, Maukah kau menerima cincin ini? Aku ingin kau menjadi tulang rusukku dan ijinkan aku menjadi tulang punggung mu. Maukah kau menjadi pelengkap tulang rusukku?"

Baekhyun terisak, Chanyeol yang mendengar langsung memeluk Baekhyun..

"Baekki-ah jangan menangis baby.. Aku memang bodoh, aku tidak bisa romantis. Uljimma baby, jangan menangis.." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, kau ingin tau jawabanku?" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "katakanlah baby.."

"Byun Baekhyun siap untuk menjadi pelengkap tulang rusuk Park Chanyeol dan menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai tulang punggung Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan Chanyeol sangat senang, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Chanyeol segera memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Baekhyun. Ia bersyukur dapat memiliki namja manis ini.

"Sangat indah jika kau yang memakai baby.." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat sangat manis kepada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Channie.." ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan laki-laki yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan sangat tampan seperti Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sebelumnya ada tulisan TBC hehehe, karena sebenernya fanfic ini END! hehe maaf readers~

Ada yang punya saran, ini fanfic dibuat version siapa?

KaiSoo?

HunHan?

KrisTao?

SuLay?

ChenMin?

saransaran~ terima kasih :D


End file.
